Nanometer sized particles often exhibit interesting electrical, optical, magnetic, and chemical properties, which cannot be achieved by their bulk counterparts. Magnetic nanoparticles can find applications in magnetic memory devices, ferrofluids, refrigeration systems, medical imaging, drug targeting, and catalysis. Magnetic oxide nanoparticles can be synthesized by using microemulsion and other methods.